Rarely publicized relatives
A page dedicated to (a) Those minor and throwaway relatives we never, or rarely, hear from ever again and (b) relatives who are semi-well known by the average non-canon-preferring Trekker, but not by the average canon-only preferring Trekker. Jonathan Archer * Unnamed grandfather (SNW story A Girl for Every Star; ENT novelisation Broken Bow). * Unnamed uncle (SNW story A Girl for Every Star). * Unnamed aunt (SNW story A Girl for Every Star). Charles Tucker III * Unnamed grandmother (ENT novelisation Broken Bow). Hoshi Sato * Unnamed grandmother (SNW story Hoshi's Gift). Phlox * Xesophia - his wife (SNW story Cabin E-14). Christopher Pike * Charlie Pike a.k.a. Joshua Pike - his father (TOS novels Burning Dreams and Vulcan's Glory; EV comic Flesh of my Flesh). * Willa McKinnies - his mother (TOS novels Burning Dreams and Vulcan's Glory). * Unnamed grandmother (TOS novel Vulcan's Glory). Phillip Boyce * Alicia Boyce - his late wife (TOS novel Vulcan's Glory). Jose Tyler * Unnamed mother (TOS novel The Rift). * Ecma - his wife (TOS novel The Rift). * Macro - Ecma's brother (TOS novel The Rift). * Regger - Macro and Ecma's son (TOS novel The Rift). * Zyo - Ecma and Macro's father (TOS novel The Rift). Gabrielle Carlotti * Two unnamed brothers (EV comics Flesh of my Flesh and The Fallen, Part I). * Olivia - her aunt (EV comic The Fallen, Part I). Sita Mohindas * Rajiv Mohindas - her father (EV comic Flesh of my Flesh). James T. Kirk * Unnamed sister (TOS novel Home is the Hunter). * Alexander Kirk a.k.a. Brett Kirk - his nephew (TOS novels The Last Roundup and Provenance of Shadows; TOS comic Star-Crossed). * Julius Kirk a.k.a. Robert Kirk - his nephew (TOS novels The Last Roundup and Provenance of Shadows; TOS comic Star-Crossed). * Lori Ciana - his wife (TOS novel The Lost Years; TOS film and novelisation "Star Trek: The Motion Picture"). * John Claudius Kirk - his ancestor (TOS novel Home is the Hunter). * Unnamed father(of Aurelan) (TOS novel The Last Roundup). * Unnamed mother(of Aurelan) (TOS novel The Last Roundup). NOTE(1) that Kirk's sister only exists in the continuity of her origin story. No other source on Kirk's family published before or after includes a sister. NOTE(2) ''Provenance of Shadows reverses the age order of Kirk's nephews previously established in The Last Roundup.'' Spock * T'Rama - his grandmother (SNW story A Girl for Every Star; TOS novelisation Star Trek V: The Final Frontier). * Supek - his great-grandfather (SNW story A Girl for Every Star). * Unnamed grandmother (SNW story Family Matters). * Doris Grayson - his aunt (TOS novels Planet of Judgment and The Lost Years). * Lester Grayson - his cousin (TOS novel Planet of Judgment). * Jimmy Grayson - his cousin (TOS novel Planet of Judgment). * Alex Fitzhugh - his uncle (SNW story Family Matters). * Kathleen Fitzhugh - his aunt (SNW story Family Matters). * Elizabeth Fitzhugh - his cousin (SNW story Family Matters). * Zar - his son (TOS novels Yesterday's Son and Time for Yesterday). * Araen - Zar's first wife (TOS novel Time for Yesterday). * Araen, Junior - Zar's first child (TOS novel Time for Yesterday). * Tekolin - Araen's father (TOS novel Time for Yesterday). * Wynn - Zar's second wife (TOS novel Time for Yesterday). * Nahral - Wynn's first husband (TOS novel Time for Yesterday). * Lelinos - Wynn's first son (TOS novel Time for Yesterday). * Unnamed child - Zar and Wynn's child (TOS novel Time for Yesterday). * Selek - his "distant relative" (TOS novel Vulcan's Glory). Leonard H. McCoy * Thomas Jackson "T.J." McCoy, MD - his grandfather (TOS novel The Final Reflection). * Eleanora McCoy - his mother (DS9 story Old Souls; TOS novelisation Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; TOS novel The Last Roundup). * Jocelyn McCoy - his ex-wife (TOS novels Shadows on the Sun, Planet of Judgment and The Lost Years). * General McCoy - his great (x 10) grandfather (TOS novel Home is the Hunter). * Unnamed granddaughter (TOS novelisation Star Trek V: The Final Frontier). * Elliot - his cousin (SNW story The Healing Arts). Montgomery Scott * Unnamed father (SNW story Bum Radish: Five Spins on a Turquoise Reindeer). * Arlyne Jorgenson Scott - his mother (SNW story Bum Radish: Five Spins on a Turquoise Reindeer; TOS novel Home is the Hunter). * Kristen Scott - his sister (SNW story Bum Radish: Five Spins on a Turquoise Reindeer). * Ingrid - his aunt (SNW story Bum Radish: Five Spins on a Turquoise Reindeer). * Unnamed grandfather (TOS novel Vulcan's Glory). * Unnamed grandmother (TOS novel Home is the Hunter). Pavel Chekov * Pavel Alexandrovitch Chuikov - his ancestor (TOS novel Home is the Hunter). * Vassili Chuikov - his ancestor (TOS novel Home is the Hunter). * Andrew Chuikov a.k.a. Alexander Chuikov - his ancestor (TOS novel Home is the Hunter). Jean-Luc Picard * Erno - his uncle (SNW story The Monkey Puzzle Box). Edward Jellico * Unnamed great-grandfather (NF novel Martyr). Morgan Bateson * Mira Romaine - his wife (TOS episode The Lights of Zetar; SNW story Ancient History). Data * Ard'rian - his wife in the Nexus (TNG episode The Ensigns of Command; SNW story Tribble in Paradise). Katherine Pulaski * Brian Anderson - her second husband (SNW story Calculated Risk). * Kellec Ton - her first husband (Double Helix: Vectors) Ro Laren * Ro Seval - her father (TNG episodes Conundrum and The Next Phase; SNW story Flash Point). * Ro Gale - her mother (TNG episodes Conundrum and The Next Phase; SNW story Flash Point). Sean Hawk * Rhyst Abram Hawk - his father (TNG novel Section 31: Rogue; SNW story Seeing Forever). * Camille Hawk - his mother (TNG novel Section 31: Rogue; SNW story Seeing Forever). Reginald Barclay III * Reginald Barclay I - his grandfather (SNW story Out of the Box, Thinking). Guinan * Unnamed grandmother (SNW story Together Again, for the First Time). * Delcara- sister. (TNG novel Vendetta) Dax and its hosts * Unnamed mother(of Tobin) (DS9 story Dead Man's Hand). * Unnamed brothers of unspecified number (DS9 story Dead Man's Hand). * Jayvin Vod - Audrid's husband (DS9 story Sins of the Mother). * Neema Cyl - Audrid's daughter (DS9 story Sins of the Mother). * Gran - Audrid's son (DS9 story Sins of the Mother). * Devinel Vod - Vod's fifth host (DS9 story Sins of the Mother). * Baret Vod - Vod's fourth host (DS9 story Sins of the Mother). * Calila Vod - Vod's third host (DS9 story Sins of the Mother). * Kelin Vod - Vod's second host (DS9 story Sins of the Mother). * Timus Vod - Vod's first host (DS9 story Sins of the Mother). * Deilas Cyl - Cyl's former host (DS9 story Sins of the Mother). * Ziranne Idaris - Jadzia Dax's sister (DS9 story Reflections). * Koal - Jadzia's uncle (DS9 story Reflections). * Unnamed father(of Ezri) (SNW story Ninety-Three Hours). * Unnamed grandfather(of Ezri) (SNW story Ninety-Three Hours). Kathryn Janeway * Unnamed grandfather (SNW story Uninvited Admirals). * Elsa - her grandmother (SNW story Uninvited Admirals). * Kurt - Gretchen's stepfather (SNW story Uninvited Admirals). * Katie - her great-aunt (SNW story Uninvited Admirals). * Annie - her aunt (SNW story Uninvited Admirals). Chakotay * Sekaya- his sister (VGR novels Old Wounds and Enemy of my Enemy). Tom Paris * Daniel Paris - his great-grandfather. Aide to Kirk as CSFO, later an admiral himself. (STA novel ??? (need which one)) * "Iron Mike" Paris - his grandfather. Died in the [[Tomed Incident. (''TLE'' novel: Serpents Among the Ruins). * Victoria Santos - his grandmother, wife of "Iron Mike". * Patricia Paris - his great-aunt, sister of "Iron Mike". (STA novel Oblivion). * Cole Paris - his uncle. Younger brother of Owen Paris. (STA novel Enigma). * (Lu)Cinda Paris - his mother (SNW story Uninvited Admirals). Janeway and Paris * Neelix - their son (VGR episode Threshold; SNW story On the Rocks). * Tuvok - their son (VGR episode Threshold; SNW story On the Rocks). * Harry - their son (VGR episode Threshold; SNW story On the Rocks). * B'Elanna - their daughter (VGR episode Threshold; SNW story On the Rocks). B'Elanna Torres * Unnamed grandmother (SNW story The End of Night). Si Cwan * Unnamed great-great-great-great-grandfather (NF novel Martyr). Boyajian * Boyajian - his ancestor (TOS novel The Rift; DC Comics first series). Meyer * Meyer - his ancestor (TOS novel The Rift; DC Comics first series). More forthcoming